


The Love On Your Wrist

by clown_city



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Power Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vampire Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: Dimitri finds a place to warm himself after a long while out in the cold.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172840
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	The Love On Your Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 - blood
> 
> content warnings: wrist trauma
> 
> fair warning this is not dashing romantic vampires this is gross dead people vampires. i wrote this for myself and others who like gross shit
> 
> also title comes from le velo pour deux by the brobecks!! it is a very sexy song go listen to it if you havent before

Outdoors, the wind bit and howled like a beast. But within these warm and peaceful halls, burning sconces cast light upon Dimitri like human touch. All that mattered to him, however, was the heady scent of blood flowing strong and rich through the air.

Dimitri's heart and veins were empty, dried up like a vessel long drained. This was the castle of an old friend, one of the few Dimitri trusted, and someone the smell of whose blood was drawing him deeper and deeper within.

One emaciated hand closed around a doorknob and pulled, a flash of a familiar face,  _ Felix's _ face— and then the rug, crashing before his eyes as he collapsed to the floor.

"Tch," came Felix's voice above him. It was a beautiful sound he had not heard in years. "I was wondering when you'd find your way here, boar. A sentry warned me you were coming."

Dimitri's head swam; he wasn't processing a word Felix was saying. The smell of fresh blood hung rich and intoxicating all about. He could only imagine how it would feel flowing down his throat, his lips pressed against Felix's warm skin. This thought was enough to pull him forward, across the floor toward the man before him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this hungry before," Felix said, a twinge of intrigue in his voice. If only it were pity.

Finally, Dimitri gathered the strength to look up at him.

Lounging on a parlor couch, dressed in white silk, Felix gazed down at him with cold eyes. He looked delicious. His cheeks were so ruddy, his skin soft and supple; Dimitri swore he could hear his heart pumping.

Trembling, Dimitri reached an arm up towards him, before his whole body collapsed once more. "I am... hungry."

"And you came to me," Felix said.

Dimitri's mind was blank. He had come to Felix. He wanted to curse himself; how hard could finding and feeding on some poor peasant be? To a starving man, wasn't  _ Felix's blood _ just the same? Face pressed against the rug, he corrected himself— it was a  _chance_ at Felix's blood; there was no guarantee he would receive it willingly.

And then, like grace from heaven: "I'm not a monster. I'll feed you."

He looked up, a thin strip of exposed wrist between Felix's glove and his cuff caught Dimitri's eye, and some animalistic strength seized him to surge forward. 

He was stopped by Felix's hand on his forehead. His fangs tingled; he felt like a skeleton barely able to move as he sunk to his knees; only when Felix's thumb hooked his left eye socket did he realize how sunken his eye was.

"I said I'll feed you," Felix snapped. "I did not say I'll let you feed on me."

His legs spun over the edge of the couch in a graceful arc, spread wide as he sat up so the silk of his trousers pulled taut over his ripe thighs.

From somewhere, Felix produced a large bottle. It was blood—  _ blood! _ Not Felix's fresh blood, but blood all the same, so when Felix popped the cork from its neck, and tipped it forward between his legs, Dimitri dove to catch the stream of crimson in his mouth.

It was like an awakening. The liquid hit Dimitri's stomach too fast, but he couldn't bother to mind for the relief it brought him. Gulping down the cool deluge, he felt his veins bloom with vitality once more, and some fascimile of life return to his face. All too soon, the bottle was drained, and the cool glass was lifted from Dimitri's cooler lips.

"Good boy."

Had he heard that properly? He gave a spluttering cough that ended with more blood on his chin than was there already. His eye had slid back into focus as he drank, but it reeled as he swooned parallel to the floor, then all of a sudden stopped as a fist grasped his hair and jerked his head up.

Felix, his benefactor, looked down at him with an expression one might generously deign to call a smile.

Dimitri hiccuped.

"There," Felix said, "has the beast been appeased for now?"

As Dimitri's breathing steadied, he realized something: Felix still looked delicious. That warm touch; that thick, decadent,  _ living _ blood within still called out to him like a siren's song.

"More importantly," he continued, "is your body capable of repaying me just yet? Or do you wanna negotiate the terms of repayment?" He glanced away from Dimitri, almost as if shy; did he not realize he held absolute control over Dimitri?

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri said softly.

He turned back toward him in anger, but his expression softened to neutral when his eyes fell upon his face. "We're old friends, Dimitri. We've made promises and broken them."

Dimitri blinked.

"Well?" Felix said, "Do you have enough blood in your body to get erect?"

His heart dropped. He wanted Felix's blood, wanted to be closer to it. And his former self, the living man who had died and become this Dimitri... he would have wanted Felix too. It was a shame only this dead man would get the experience of fucking him.

"There is only one way to find out," he responded meekly.

At this, Felix smiled, a real smile that showed off his human teeth. "Good," he said snidely, "I don't know what use you'd be to me if you weren't willing."

"You're too cruel, Felix..."

"I don't take moral chastisements from beasts who crawl to my door hungering for blood."

Before Dimitri could respond, Felix had leaned forward and kissed him, tongue circling his lips, then stroking down the shaft of a fang. His tongue swept up, clearing away blood that lingered at his gums. His lower lip was so plump and vulnerable. It was like he was begging to be bitten, but Dimitri kept still.

The blood sang through his capillaries at Felix's every touch, his lips and tongue moving down to lick up the mess on his chin and neck, his hands groping hungrily at his chest and sides.

"I'm nothing but a food source to you, aren't I?" Felix said harshly into Dimitri's throat.

"No," Dimitri breathed, up on his knees now, "I— I came to you, Felix; I could have stumbled into any dwelling, preyed upon any commoner I— a _ aAH! "  _

Felix had bit him, sharp canines pricking his neck. "That's what you want to do to me, isn't it, Dimitri? You want to take your body's pleasure at the expense of my pain."

"I—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, boar." Another nip.

"I do!" Dimitri wailed; Felix's hand had found its way between his legs and was touching him brazenly now.  Fuck. "I do want to drink from you, I do want your blood, biting you would feel so good..." It had been so long since Dimitri's cock had swelled with arousal. Need spiraled through him; he had already drank a bottleful; perhaps his desire for Felix was more carnal than he had thought.

But as Felix stroked the jut of his shaft  _ just right _ through his pants, and as Dimitri bucked pathetically into his hand, the thought of blood did not once leave his mind.

"Closer," Dimitri moaned, "I want to be closer to you."

"You want to consume me," Felix snarled. "Like a ravenous beast..."

Like a vessel half full. There was nothing human left in Dimitri, only desire.

"You could do it, you know," said Felix. "You're probably strong enough. Take all my blood. Kill me. Fuck my corpse, if you're that depraved."

"Oh, Felix..." He arched into him, chasing more friction. If he dove atop him, he would look so animalistic; though he knew Felix wanted him he would not push his luck.

"I know, you'd never do that." A pause. "I'm much more valuable to you as a reusable resource."

"No, Felix—" Dimitri cut himself off with a  _ scream; _ Felix had slipped his hand into his pants, finding his dick within seconds.

"Good," Felix purred into his neck. "I like it when you fall apart for me." He withdrew his hand to unfasten his ponytail, letting his hair spill to his shoulders. "Now. Get on the floor."

Dimitri blinked.

"Beasts don't fuck on beds."

"O-Of course—" Before Dimitri could follow his orders, Felix's foot came up to kick his chest with a force that would knock the wind from anyone who, unlike Dimitri, needed to breathe.

He toppled to the floor, pain a mere afterthought to the need ringing through him. "Please, Felix... Do with me what you will."

This Felix did. He stepped over Dimitri's open, aching body to lock the door, and began to rapidly strip.

Dimitri had not noticed until then that Felix, too, sported a stiff erection. A wave of heat rushed through him; bossing Dimitri around had aroused him;  _ feeding Dimitri blood _ had aroused him. He reached for his own shirt's buttons, but hesitated. Felix could see more of Dimitri's sallow body on his own terms; he would not force the sight upon him.

His eye flicked back up to him, and he gasped. In the moment he had spent fretting over his own matters, Felix had retrieved a container of  _ something _ —not blood— and had a finger of it inside himself.

Dimitri sat up, watching Felix's body shift and twitch under his own ministrations. "Just one finger?" he said. "You are preparing yourself for..." He trailed off, and  _ blushed . _

Felix took another fingerful of lube, several large drops of which splattered onto the rug. "I want the first thrust to hurt like hell," he said after a moment.

When he was alive, Dimitri would have objected. But no.  _ Just like a bite. _

As Felix worked, his hole began to make the juiciest noise; it was like he was trying to drive Dimitri insane.

He looked down at him with half a smile. "D-Did I say you could sit up?"

Obediently, he lay back; it was so much harder to hide his cock this way; oh god, it was  _ throbbing _ _;_ he had not felt that pulse in so long.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Felix said, and knelt above Dimitri. Roughly, he pulled his trousers and underclothes down all at once; Dimitri's cock rang out in sweet pain at the force before tasting the room's mild air. Felix's hands came hard to his shoulders, pushing him into the rug. Naked on top of Dimitri who was only bare around a strip of his hips and thighs, he almost looked the more animalistic one. It made sense. Humans were animals, after all, and only Felix among them was human.

In a flash, he had grabbed Dimitri's cock and forced it inside himself, and any gasp from Dimitri's mouth was drowned out by the vicious moan from Felix. Hand trailing down Dimitri's chest, he straightened, arched his back, eyes fluttering up in their sockets as he sunk down deeper, a hiss escaping through half-gritted teeth.

Felix was  _ enjoying _ Dimitri.

"Fuck, Dimitri," he said. "I expected you to be cold as ice, but you're —ngh— not that bad." He looked down at his own cock, then only a split second at Dimitri's eye before casting his gaze off to the side.

Dimitri reached to stroke him —that pleasure seemingly spilling from Felix's skin was almost enough to please Dimitri— but he was batted away.

"Hands off," Felix said.

"Yes, Felix..."

His ass, his warmth, drew upward, that beautiful skin on skin contact abandoning him for a moment before slamming down hard; Felix whimpered; he was doing this to himself; why would he fuck himself so hard?

Dimitri noticed himself trembling.

Felix's hips began to move, thigh muscles rolling; he forbade Dimitri from setting the pace in a way that made his chest swell and veins sing.

All of a sudden, Dimitri realized he was on the brink. It was all too much; if Felix's hips did not stop—

His vision went white. He had not come in so long; he had forgotten how overwhelming it was; though he had no cum left to fill Felix with, his hips jerked hard into him. As he came down, he felt only peripherally aware of the hard floor beneath him; he could be floating. In hazy retrospect, he realized he had let out a beastly roar. Felix was gazing softly down at him. All that remained in his heart was the muted ache for blood. 

Felix kept moving; Dimitri tried to supply him with motions of his hips, but he was thoroughly spent; he was certain he would have more stamina if living blood still flowed through his heart.

"Damn you," Felix said, breaking Dimitri from his trance.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna jerk myself off the rest of the way. I can do that any day. I want you rock hard."

Blinking, he realized that his cock had gone soft inside him. "I'll—" He reached for the desire he had felt just moments ago, the prickles of trailing pleasure, but found nothing. Even the shine of afterglow seemed cold next to his hunger.

Felix gave him a look that sent a shiver down his spine.

He licked his lips.

"No," Felix said. "You..." He swallowed, ass muscles squeezing Dimitri just a little too hard. "You managed to get it up with that same amount of blood in your body before; you can do it again."

"I don't think I can," he whispered, voice breaking. He wilted a little under Felix's gaze. "I need more."

Several expressions passed in quick succession over his face. He was the warmest thing in the room, but even he seemed to chill.

Dimitri would take his body any way he offered it. The smooth planes of his back and shoulders, his lean, toned limbs, the rosy swell of his ass, all of it looked delectable, but as he tilted his neck just a micron to the side, the tendons flexed; Dimitri could almost hear the blood rushing thick and fast through his jugular, a river, a feast. That was what he wanted most of all.

He gasped. A hand had been thrust in front of him. Blue veins snaked under the thin skin of Felix's wrist.

"Drink."

Wrenching his eye away from the offering, he looked to Felix. "...You'll get cold... and lightheaded."

Turning, Felix reached for his pile of his clothes and grabbed the closest thing within arm's reach, a shirt. Throwing it over his shoulders, he shoved his wrist in Dimitri's face again. "Drink before I change my mind."

Slowly, Dimitri propped himself up on one elbow. His every instinct cried out for joy as he gave one last look up at Felix. 

He had only to bite.

Dimitri's fangs seemed to thrum with pleasure as they sank into Felix's wrist. Hot blood gushed out as his lips made contact with flesh, flesh that was quickly dripping with fresh, living blood, the juice of one not yet damned.

His mouth made a crude slurping sound as he lapped it up, gulping down the warmth, taking it into himself with unabashed greed. He sucked, and sucked, swallowing the scarlet life essence of Felix. This was all Dimitri was made to do.

With a soft moan, he slipped a hand around Felix's back, and threw himself forward, gentle on Felix as he pinned him to the floor beneath him. Taking no pause to breathe, he kicked off his trousers; his strength was returning to him as he fed freely on Felix's wrist.

There, cradling the arch of his lover's—  _ victim's _ back, Dimitri felt his body temperature rise, veins like a tree's branches bursting to leaf after a long winter.

But Felix would not die. Slowly, surely, Dimitri felt himself fill up, dizzy as his mind rushed.

_ Felix's blood _ rose to Dimitri's cheeks as he gave a slow, final lick and bowed his head forward, letting out a drunken giggle.

"Do you feel better?" Felix asked.

"Yes," Dimitri said, "I feel so much better; I could do anything; I could move a mountain; I could strike ten thousand men down with one blow; I could— I could make love to you. Yes, I could do that." He gave a brief cough, and a fleck of red landed on Felix's collarbone.

"Fucking hell, Dimitri..." Felix still sounded so needy.

"Pardon me," he said, and licked it off. His lips gravitated towards his neck, where he planted a firm, chaste kiss.

"Good beast," Felix said, and ran a hand through Dimitri's hair.

A shiver went down his spine, entirely from excitement; he was no longer cold.

"Now," Felix continued, "Hurry up."

Dimitri had slipped out of Felix's hole as he had fed; he ran a hand up Felix's thigh and realigned himself. "You gave your blood for this," he said softly.

Felix gritted his teeth. "Nothing could stand in my way of doing this," he said.

"...Why?"

His legs tightened around him. "Because I'm attracted to you! What the hell do you want me to say? You  _ died,  _ and..." Dimitri gripped his ass cheeks and pushed between them as he spoke, pumping up and down between the soft muscles. "Yeah, I'll shut up," Felix muttered.

Finding his hole, Dimitri's cock went in rougher this time with less lube, but it tore a loud moan from Felix that drew him to keep going.

His hands found Dimitri's shoulders quickly, fingernails digging in. "Yes," he growled, "give it to me."

Whimpering in pleasure, Dimitri thrusted deeper.

"I know you've got more in you," said Felix.

He kissed his neck again, and spoke into his jawline: "Filled with such sweet blood —mgh— of course I do." Pounding hard, he took his pleasure, caring nothing for Felix's pain, but clinging on his soft moans and grunts nevertheless.

"Fuck, that's good," Felix said, wantonly clawing Dimitri's back. "Fuck, I've been waiting for this _—_ _ aah !" _

Felix's moans meant everything to Dimitri; the fact that he was deriving pleasure from his mad thrusts was baffling.

"Dimitri,  _ HARDER! " _

Cock untouched, Felix jolted, entire body stuttering as he bit down hard on the base of Dimitri's neck, and hot release shot up into the space between them, splattering onto his chest and neck.

"Good," Felix breathed, "Yes, good. Now cum for me, beast."

As Felix relaxed beneath him, Dimitri only needed a few more thrusts to bring himself over the edge. A white-hot orgasm crashed over him, vanquishing the burning in his core, so satisfying and carnal and undeniably  _ nice. _ If vampires' hearts could love, then he was most deeply in love with Felix.

He squeezed him tight and rolled over, such that Felix was on top, and awkwardly lifted his hips to pull out.

They lay there in long silence. Something was trickling down Dimitri's shoulder in addition to the mess of cum dirtying his neck and shirt. Felix had bitten him hard enough to draw blood.

"That's valuable," Felix mumbled, noticing him touching his neck. "Wipe that up, and lick it off. You'll need it."

Thoroughly charmed though Dimitri was by his post-coital babble, there was a question he needed answered. "Felix," he said softly.

"Hm?"

"Will you let me stay the night?"

At this, Felix seemed to come to his senses. He sniffed, and looked down at Dimitri's cum-smeared shirt, mouth drawing to a thin line. "Of course," he said. "I'm not a monster."

He smiled, and followed Felix's order from a moment ago, tracing up the trail of blood running from his shoulder to the puncture wound at his neck, picking up all that was not congealed, then cleaning his finger in one suck. "But you seem fine keeping the company of monsters," he teased.

"Don't be droll," Felix said, "and what's more, don't question my charity." He rose, and fetched a napkin from the table, with which he began to clean himself off.

Dimitri was silent.

After Felix dressed, and unlocked the door, he turned to cast one last look at Dimitri.

He could hardly imagine falling asleep holding Felix, the overwhelming bliss that would be. This was affection, he told himself firmly. He had no interest in cradling just any warm body in his arms; it had to be Felix.

Felix gestured to the sofa. "You can sleep there," he said. "There's a blanket in that basket. I..." He glanced to Dimitri, who was idly unbuttoning his shirt cuffs, then looked away again, brow furrowed.

"You what?"

"I have more bottled blood; if you need it come find me."

Dimitri smiled. "I should be full for the next several days. Thank you, Felix. Words cannot express my gratitude."

"And wipe your mouth," Felix snapped. "There's blood all over your face; it's disgusting."

The door slammed shut.

Licking his lips, Dimitri stared at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the implication was clear that felix heard his feral undead old flame was shambling towards the castle and he immediately prepped a bunch of blood and lube and put on his sexiest clothes and lounged sexily on his favorite sofa until dimitri found him. obviously dimitri as a narrator meant i couldn't point this out too heavily but i hope it was easy to infer


End file.
